


Seeing Red

by Axle007



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealous Adora (She-Ra), Jealous Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axle007/pseuds/Axle007
Summary: Catra and Adora know how to push each others buttons.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 202





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> A small gift for a friend.

Catra had been under the impression that parties were supposed to be fun but whatever she had mistakenly agreed to go to was most certainly not fun. Catra was stood talking to Scorpia and Entrapta, well they were talking between themselves as she stood to one side, she held a drink in one hand as she scanned the room, everyone was talking in small groups, the names of who she didn’t care for at the moment. Catra was looking for one person who had treacherously abandoned her after being dragged away by Glimmer to “mingle”, Catra shuddered at the thought, why bother mingling when they could be doing literally anything else.

Catra’s eyes stopped when they landed on the Princess of Power, Adora was wearing a form fitting dark red dress with black shoulders and a black belt around her waist. Before Catra could think any further her train of thought stopped as she saw Adora raise her hand up to someone for a handshake, whoever it was accepted but took it a step further pulling Adora into a hug, as they ended the hug Adora laughed at something they said. Before either Scorpia or Entrapta could notice Catra found herself walking towards them and wrapped her arm around Adora who seemed to stiffen at the contact until she realized who it was and softened her stance stepping back slightly into the small embrace.

“Hey Adora.” Catra let out smugly, whoever this person was would surely get the message that Adora was most certainly not available.

Adora smiled as she took the hand that had shook the persons hand and tucked it between them wrapping her own around Catra’s back pulling her closer together. Using her other arm she gestured to the person in front of them.

“Catra this is-“ Before she could finish however Catra interrupted her. “The comedian yes.”

Catra took her free hand out in front of her giving the person a stern handshake, Glimmer and Bow were on the other side of Adora giggling as they witnessed the interaction which was made more enjoyable by Catra’s tail straightening as she shook the persons hand. It took Adora a moment to realize as Catra held the handshake for longer than normal but when she did she smiled.

“Could you excuse us a moment.” Adora chuckled as she spoke pulling Catra’s hand free from the shake before dragging the cat away into the middle of the room grasping both of Catra’s hands into her own and pulled her into a small dance, as Adora forced Catra to dance to the ambient music she spoke.

“Aww was my poor Catra jealous.”

Catra pulled Adora closer spinning her around. “I am **not** jealous.”

Adora laughed further. “I must admit it was fun seeing jealous Catra.”

Catra wrapped her arm around Adora spinning her around and dipping her down before bringing her back up even closer. “I was not jealous.”

“Oh really, what did they say when you shook their hand?” Catra froze as Adora looked at her with smug victory, Carta doesn’t recall hearing anything.

“They didn’t say anything.” Adora shook her head.

“I believe it was along the lines of, could I have my hand back.”

“Your lying.”

“I would never.” Adora teased with her mouth slightly open in fake pain at being accused at lying. “I guess you’ll never know, you were too busy being jealous.”

“Not my fault, someone was distracting me with their annoying laugh, pretty face and stupid hair.”

Adora raised an eyebrow at Catra. “Did you just call me pretty while insulting me?”

Catra blushed at the realization “noshutup.” Catra spoke in one quick breath, pulling herself into Adora to hide her embarrassment.

The two remained silent for the rest of the song dancing on the spot, as the next song started Catra spoke.

“What if I was jealous?” Catra spoke softly, her voice muffled as she kept her head resting on Adora.

“Want to know a secret?”

Catra looked up giving a small nod.

“I was jealous of you.”

“You were?” Catra asked surprised.

Adora spun her around again as she spoke.

“I had to follow Glimmer around meeting all these people but you got to do whatever you want. I saw you stood with Scorpia and Entrapta and I wanted nothing more than to just walk away from them and to you. That’s why I laughed, you were so busy staring at whoever I was talking to you didn’t notice me look over, I knew you’d come to my rescue.”

Catra pulled herself off of Adora. “You played me?”

“I set the bait but you my dear took the bite and it was a delightful bite to be sure, you were all dead stare and I swore you would have acted even more jealous. I may be no good at acting but for a moment I had a star performance.”

Adora gave Catra a small kiss on the forehead. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

…Some weeks later:

Catra and Adora were wandering through the Crimson Waste searching they heard rumours of some new First One’s tech that had been found and the two used it as an excuse for some alone time. The two however were unable to find any leads and so returned to the tavern for a rest before returning back to Bright Moon.

Adora was distracted by breaking up a fight that she swore Catra had started and after he quick attempts at a diplomatic solution ended in failure she resorted throwing the two out. As she made her way back in she saw Catra at the bar talking to the woman behind it who had just served her a drink, Catra and her were having a back and forth with the both of them laughing.

Adora felt her vision tunnel as she marched on over not even noticing the patron she had bumped into, how dare Catra leave her to clean up the mess she created then act all chummy with a complete stranger. When she reached Catra she put her arm around her. “Hey.” Adora spoke sternly towards the barwoman, when Catra turned her attention to Adora her response was stopped by the sudden warmth on her lips, it took a second before she realized that Adora was kissing and another second for her to melt into the embrace as Adora used her wrapped arm to pull Catra towards her and almost pulled her off of the stool.

When the two broke their kiss Adora spoke. “You’re unbelievable.”

Catra scoffed. “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about, besides that was revenge for party.”

“Really, you were holding a –“ Adora was cut off by Catra giving her a small peck on the lips.

“I’ll make it up to you later.”


End file.
